The Girl with the Knives
by Ozuma thy AWESOME Vampanatic8
Summary: If Clove wasn't so... Clove, she would've killed Katniss without the whole Thresh situation. So, I have written an alternate situation in which Clove does avoid this situation, but not by being merciful. It all starts at the feast.


**The Girl with the Knives**

**A/N**

**I saw the Hunger Games Movie weeks ago to celebrate my 14th birthday and yeah, I friggin loved it! Well, it wasn't as I expected, but hell nothing ever is. All movies have screw ups and that's fine. Well, I now have a celebrity crush. Yup... The girl with the knives, Esther from Orphan. And well, you get it from here. (Pathetic of me, but I don't care) First I just liked Clove's character from What the Quell's fic, "Winning is Everything" and yup. So, Clove FTW? I actually did like Clove's way with knives, but yeah. I talk too much, agh!**

**Thinking more about it, if Clove wasn't so... Clove, she would've killed Katniss without the whole Thresh situation. So, I have written an alternate situation in which Clove wins. It all starts at the feast.**

**Don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy or the characters.**

* * *

Cato and I are having different ideas about the whole feast. I want to go out there with Cato in order to grab 12's bag and our own to draw Fire girl into a trap. Cato wants me to grab our bag and for him to stay out there watching for Lover Boy, Thresh, or whoever that last tribute is.

Cato is an idiot. The feast is there because we all desperately need something! Cato and I need our food because, being a Career, we aren't used to a lack of food. 12 probably just needs some medicine for Lover boy. I have no idea about the others, but come on! Everyone needs something. They will go for their bag! Cato is the reason why people think blond's are stupid.

(Blonde or Blond? Experts out there correct me please!)

He's a brute. He has no brain. He's lost already. For him to win is only if he wins because of me. That's right, I can bring him home. He's not so doomed. Templesmith announced that both tributes from the same district can win.

"Cato! We all need something, and that means we'll all go to the feast. Lover Boy's injured. As you repeat, 'You know where you hit him.' All we have is Fire Girl trying to get his medicine. Thresh will probably show up too. So we kill two birds with one stone," I explain.

Cato finally agrees with my plan and we head down to the cornucopia. As we watch, there is a girl running out of the cornucopia going for the bag that has the 5 on it. So, she's the missing tribute. Cato and I stay put, she's not a killer, and we can get her later.

A few minutes later, I spot her. There she is, Fire Girl, going for her 12 bag. I throw a knife at a nearby tree to distract her. Then, I spring at her and Cato follows, grabbing our bag and waiting for Thresh.

"Where do you think you're off to?"

She boldly replies, "To win. Back to District 12."

"Ehh, you trying to get medicine for Lover Boy?"

"Peeta's fine. He's actually waiting for the perfect moment to get Cato," she claims.

"Yeah, Fire Girl, keep trying to string me along. I promised to make it a show, and I plan to do that very thing."

I open my vest, revealing my knife collection. Picking the sharpest knife, I grab it and slowly cut off all of her fingers. She's a screamer. Next, off with her tongue. I throw the pink muscle into the woods.

"Had enough, Fire Girl?"

She nods and yells, "Mm!" Funny, didn't think she'd go down that easy.

"Well, too bad, I'm not done. It's only just begun."

I cut of some of her toes and eventually a whole foot. Making her tear up. I cut off everything I know won't kill her, until I finish and carve my name into her chest. "Clove, victor of the 74th Hunger Games" Then, I stab her heart. It stops beating and I take my red knife out.

CANNON BOOM

CANNON BOOM

"So, who'd you bag Cato?"

No response.

"Cato?"

Suddenly, I'm picked up and smashed against a tree. Cato, supposed to be watching my back here. I drop my knife.

"It's too late Lover Boy, she's dead."

A deep voice yells, "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT? YOU KILLED RUE LIKE YOU KILLED HER!"

Holy crap, it's unbelievable, but I see Cato's dead body. And I see Thresh grabbing me.

"Put me down!" I command.

"SO IT WAS YOU?" Replies Thresh.

I notice the handle of a knife in the tree. My distraction knife!

I grab the handle behind my back and say, "Catch!" I throw the knife and it hits his neck.

While I have the opportunity, I grab this heavy rock and slam it on his head. Straight to the temple. Let me tell you, I was relieved to hear the sound of a cannon.

CANNON BOOM

The hovercraft comes and takes the three bodies. Luckily, I grab my bag after Cato dropped it from Thresh, or something. I also grab bags marked with 11 and 12. I open Thresh's and see he needed water. Wow, how did that kid survive? I open 12's and it is Lover Boy's medicine. I hurl the medicine at the cornucopia and it smashes.

I climb the cornucopia and make it my new base. I have a lot of food from our pack and a lot of water. I could survive forever.

I take a quick nap and when I wake its night.

I guess forever doesn't last that long. I wake to the sound of Lover Boy climbing the cornucopia along with 5.

I now see why they're here. Mutts are everywhere! That makes no sense! How is he still alive?

Lover Boy talks, "You forgot about sponsors." I'm stupid. He continues, "Now, I'm going to kill you. You killed Katniss and you're going down. And I mean down." he points to the mutts.

I see a Cato mutt with its stupidity trying to get up, even though with its weight and jump, it can't make it. I see a puny one which must be Fire Girl's ally.

Talking to 5, "Hey you, let's team up against him to get a female victor this year."

She nods and we're both focused on Lover Boy.

I grab two knives and fling them. He's as stupid as Cato because he lets them get his eyes. Great, I've blinded him. Now he can't see me in my glory before he dies. I end him with a knife to the head and it's all gushed up now.

CANNON BOOM

It's just me and 5. All I say is, "Your services are no longer needed." I grab her and hurl her off the side of the cornucopia.

The mutts get her in seconds and it is the final cannon.

CANNON BOOM

The mutts disappear and Claudius Templesmith's voice rings throughout the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Clove of District 2!"

I was born to be a winner. I deserve it. I am the girl that everyone feared. The girl that won her games when she was 14. The girl who everyone will fear. My name is Clove, but people know me as the girl with the knives.

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Generic title for a Clove fic, but hey, it's what works.**

**Hey, I liked writing this because, I do like Clove's knife handling and don't see why Cato would stay back when the bait is basically given to them.**

**Thresh let's Clove kill Katniss because she never mentioned Rue so he never knew the two were allies.**

**Why did Clove finish him off with a rock? Well, the rock was still there, wouldn't want it to be wasted. :D **

**So yeah, thank you for reading this. It means a lot that you even read this. Please tell me how it was. Good or bad, how I can improve. But please don't just all out** **flame me. Yeah, thank you.**


End file.
